Vehicles typically include seat restraints such as three-point seat belt webbing anchored generally at shoulder height, and on both sides of a seat. A lower outboard seat belt anchor is typically located outboard of the seat and is secured to the seat or to the floor. Securing the lower outboard seat belt lap anchor is often difficult because clearances between the seat and the vehicle body frame are insufficient for tool accessibility without adjusting the position of the seat. For instance, a center pillar (B-pillar) is typically adjacent to the outboard side of the seat. An assembly tool such as a bolt driver is frequently too large to fit between the seat and the center pillar, especially when pillar trim and/or floor trim is installed. Accordingly, when installing a lap anchor, an assembler typically must adjust the longitudinal position of the seat to allow clearance for the tool in order to access the anchor.